Sooner Than You'd Think
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Takes place after Sakura's Story. Sakura has an unexpected visitor waiting in her office. Sakura x Sasuke
**Sooner Than You'd Think**

Summary: Takes place after Sakura's Story. Sakura has an unexpected visitor waiting in her office. Sakura x Sasuke

* * *

.

.

.

The meeting with the medical ninja of Sunagakure lasted longer than Sakura would have liked. She was excited by the ideas of the other medical ninja regarding her children's therapy center, but she was physically and mentally fatigued.

It wasn't every day that one single-handedly defeated the leader of a corrupt military black-ops corporation and cleared the name of an absentee romantic interest.

As she left the hospital's conference room and headed towards her office to gather a few things, she wondered how Ino and Sai's lunch date went. A few days ago, she'd have been upset to realize all her friends were pairing off, but now, she was simply tired. Her day would come eventually — soon.

Sakura felt him before she saw him. She would recognize his chakra anywhere. She closed her eyes briefly, hand resting on the door, and took a deep, calming breath. With a vow not to embarrass herself, Sakura pushed open her office door.

His back was to her, his long cloak hung neatly on the closet door beside her lab coat, and his turban rested on her desk. His hair was longer, falling nearly to his shoulders, and the nondescript black ninja uniform fitted to his solid, muscular frame.

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura greeted him, closing the door behind her.

He turned towards her, his eyes a mismatched familiar onyx and a lavender rinnegan. "Nice work taking care of that imposter."

Sakura's gaze raked over him, soaking in every detail and committing it to memory. It took her a moment to realize that he was doing the same to her.

"You've made quite a bit of progress with this therapy center of yours," Sasuke continued.

Sakura leaned against the door behind her, surprised by his comment. "You know about that?"

Sasuke nodded briefly. "It's a popular topic in many of the villages I've visited." He started walking towards her with long, confident strides. A ghost of a smile flirted with his lips. "Are you trying to prevent the creation of other avengers from childhood trauma?"

"Amongst other things," Sakura said. Sasuke wasn't the only one to suffer from childhood trauma. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Gaara were all scarred by their childhoods. As was the enemy she recently defeated. "The mind's health is just as important as the rest of the body."

Sasuke stood directly in front of her. He reached out with his right hand and touched a lock of her hair. "You've grown your hair out a little." His eyes met hers, the intensity of them causing Sakura's breath to hitch.

"So have you." She willed her heart's rapid pulse to calm down. Sasuke was only inches away and she had so many things to say, but her brain refused to cooperate with her mouth. "How's your arm?"

"I'm managing," Sasuke murmured. His hand moved from her hair to brush her cheek. A faint smile crossed his lips. That made two smiles from him within thirty seconds — it must have been a record. "It's good to see you, Sakura." His thumb caressed her skin.

"Are you back? Or are you just here briefly?"

"I leave in the morning," Sasuke answered. "I thought maybe we could have dinner or something." He started to draw his hand away, but Sakura reached up and cupped her hand over his.

Sakura smiled at him softly. "Dinner would be nice. Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

A flicker of hesitation in Sasuke's eyes was her only clue that he was nervous. "I'd like it to be your choice, just please not ramen."

"I could fix you spaghetti," Sakura suggested. She remembered long ago, when he mentioned that he really liked tomatoes. She pulled Sasuke's hand away from her face and simply held it. "I'd need to stop by the market for supplies."

Sasuke's eyes looked down briefly at their joined hands. "Okay."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

.

Twenty-five months had passed since the great ninja war. It wasn't exactly that Sasuke was marking time, but subconsciously he knew exactly how long it had been since he left Sakura that morning with nothing but a promise.

He could have visited sooner, but he'd been overwhelmed. Defeating an ancient goddess wasn't what overwhelmed him. It was the unwavering support of his former teammates. The last time he'd seen Sakura before the battle, shortly after he had defeated Danzo, he'd almost killed her. He would have, if it hadn't been for Kakashi and Naruto. He hadn't been at full-strength at the time, but he realized in the last battle that neither had she. She'd been fighting with a significant handicap for years building up chakra.

He had been summarily amazed at her strength when the original Team Seven had joined forces. During his absence, she'd become the woman of his dreams. She had accomplish so much without him, that it felt selfish for him to stay. He left for two reasons, to atone for his sins and to give her a chance to continue and thrive without him.

"Can you go pick out about four tomatoes for the sauce?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stared at her blankly for a moment. He'd been scanning the market, looking for threats, and annoyed by all the gossip he could hear buzzing about his presence. "What?"

Sakura's jade eyes narrowed in annoyance. The image was bizarre to Sasuke. He'd seen that glare before, but it was always directed at Naruto, not him. "I need you to pick out four medium sized tomatoes for the sauce. I'll be in the meat department. Find me." She spun on her heels and went in the opposite direction.

Sasuke watched her retreating figure, enjoying the sashay of her hips. A wry grin spread across his lips. He liked Sakura's fiery nature infinitely more than the passive, sweet side she so often showed him. After she slipped around the corner of the aisle, he focused on his mission. He needed to find four medium sized tomatoes.

Ten minutes passed and he'd only found two tomatoes that were worthy. They had the right balance of both firmness and ripeness. He felt a fine sweat break about his brow. He must find the other two tomatoes. The whole episode reminded him of a nightmare he once had about Itachi trying to make the perfect omelette.

Finally, he saw two tomatoes side by side that looked ideal. Sasuke started to reach for them, but they were snatched away by a feminine hand. He turned on the woman, intent to take them from her, but was met with an amused Sakura. He felt the back of his neck burn in embarrassment and was glad his longer hair covered the evidence.

"Let's go," Sakura said. She tossed the two tomatoes into the bulging canvas tote bag over her shoulder and then took the other two from Sasuke and added them to the bag's contents.

Sasuke fell in step alongside her and stood silently at her side while she went to check out. An older man in an apron hurried over from the front of the store and Sasuke tensed, ready for a confrontation.

"Doctor Haruno!"

Sakura smiled. "Good evening, Mister Masuzawa. This is my friend, Sasuke." She gestured towards him. "How is your son doing?"

"Great after you fixed him up," Masuzawa explained. He glanced over at Sasuke briefly, nodded in acknowledgement, and then focused his attention back on Sakura, dismissing him. Sasuke watched in shocked fascination. The old man didn't consider him a threat? "He'll be disappointed to learn you're on a date with someone else though."

Sakura laughed easily, but Sasuke didn't think it was funny. "As I already explained to your son, I don't date patients."

"If that's the case, there will be no one left for you to date!" Masuzawa exclaimed. "It's a real shame. Your beauty and kindness are the coveted prize around the village, my dear." He smiled at her fondly. "Your groceries are on me. Go enjoy the evening with your friend."

Sakura bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, Mister Masuzawa." She started for the door and Sasuke hurried to open it for her.

"What was that about?" Sasuke demanded, irritated by the old man's snub. Surely, he must have known who Sasuke was!

Sakura grinned. "There's a reason I like to drop by that market. Mister Masuzawa always comps my purchases."

"Because you healed his son?" Sasuke asked. He knew he was jealous, but he didn't want Sakura to know that.

"No, because when his wife was dying, I saved her. I wasn't at work. I had just finished a training session with Master Kakashi on field three and I passed him and his wife. They were sitting on a bench and she just suffered a massive heart attack. I was able to utilize my Mitotic Regeneration technique to repair the damage." Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and smiled. "I don't abuse his generosity, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore it."

"Let me carry the bag," Sasuke offered, holding his hand out.

Sakura slipped the bag off her shoulder and gave it to him.

He was surprised by the weight. "What's in here? Bricks?"

"Dinner and wine," Sakura explained. "If it's too heavy for you, I can carry it myself."

"I didn't say it was too heavy," Sasuke murmured. He noticed Sakura's amused smile and found himself smiling in return. He followed alongside Sakura as she navigated the crowded streets. Several villagers stopped to speak with her and offered him no more than a polite nod. He really thought a few people might bow down before him and offer their gratitude for his role in the last battle of the war. It took him a while to realize that none of these villagers were shinobi, but were all civilians.

They paused outside of a four story apartment complex. Sasuke glanced up and noticed that on the third floor, one of the balconies had a verifiable garden.

"I'm in this building," Sakura explained, opening the door.

"Third floor?" Sasuke guessed.

Sakura nodded. "I assume you recognized Ino's handiwork."

"You live with Ino?"

"No, but she's over enough that she practically lives here." Sakura led him up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. "Just set the bag in the kitchen and make yourself at home," Sakura said. "I'm going to wash up and change into something more comfortable."

Sasuke scanned the apartment before making his way to the kitchen. He unloaded the bag onto he counter. He looked at the wine, not surprised to find it was Plum Wine. He remembered that Sakura had a sweet-tooth for candied plums when they were children.

It was a simple one-bedroom apartment with elegant, solid-wood furniture, a color scheme of dark blue and pale green, and an excellent view from the window of a nearby park. He wandered towards her desk and the two bookcases flanking it full of medical texts. What truly drew his attention were the framed photographs. There was one of Team Seven, Sakura and her parents, her and Ino, and her with Naruto and Sai. There was another one of just her in medical uniform standing alongside a statue. Sasuke could almost imagine himself standing in the statue's position.

He still had his pack over his shoulder and reached inside. Near the bottom there was a photograph he had been coerced into taking with his Hawk teammates. He folded the side back with the others so that only he was visible. He opened the frame and slipped the picture inside next to Sakura's stand-alone. They might not have a real picture together, but this would substitute. She might appreciate it.

"It will just take me about half an hour to make dinner," Sakura said standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She no longer wore her uniform, but a simple red blouse and white shorts. The shorts showed off her well toned legs and her feet were bare revealing crimson red toenail polish.

"I'll help you," Sasuke said.

It was clear that she was about to protest, but she bit her lip nervously like when she was a kid. "Okay," she agreed.

Sasuke joined her in the kitchen and set about whatever duties she doled out to him. They worked together as an efficient team. A pleasant memory of helping his mother make dinner sprang to Sasuke's mind. This was different, but it was nice to think about his mother without thinking about her death.

"My mother used to add garlic to the sauce," Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura tossed him a bottle of herbs. "Don't be too heavy-handed," she warned.

Sasuke stared down at the bottle of ground garlic. "You use garlic too?"

"It's a pretty common spice used with spaghetti sauce," Sakura explained. "I'll let you stir the sauce. It needs about ten minutes on the stove." She gestured to the lone empty burner. The noodles were on one, the meatballs on another, and a kettle of tea on the back left one.

It was all so domestic. After living as a nomad for the last several years, the whole evening thus far felt surreal to Sasuke. Is this what it would be like if he returned to stay? Would he be able to walk the streets alongside Sakura and simply be Sasuke, not The Last Uchiha?

Sakura took down two glasses from her cabinet and poured the wine. She looked over at Sasuke, the bottle poised over the second glass. "Do you drink? I realize that I don't know if you do or not."

"I'll take a glass," Sasuke answered. "I don't normally drink. It's too dangerous on the road, but I figure if I'm spending the evening with the famous Sakura Haruno, you can heal me up if I start to get drunk."

They sat across from each other at Sakura's table with a dinner plate in front of them. While Sasuke twirled his noodles with his fork, he glanced at Sakura. "It's been a while since I ate at a table."

"What do you normally eat? I imagine you have to hunt. Rations only last so long," Sakura mused.

Sasuke nodded. "There is a hawk that I have that brings messages to Kakashi. He's pretty good at helping me find small game."

"Where is he now?"

"I left him in the forest on the outskirts of the village. He'll come to me later," Sasuke explained.

"Do you get lonely?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I don't regret leaving you behind," Sasuke said, setting his fork down. "You've made a real difference here, Sakura. I'm not lonely, exactly. I have plenty of ghosts keeping me company. It helps knowing that you and Naruto are here and that you would both welcome me back. Kakashi too."

"Don't you ever need back up?"

"Jiraiya didn't have back up. I'm basically doing the same thing he did," Sasuke explained.

"But without writing porn," Sakura teased.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "You don't know that."

Sakura's expression sobered. "You're right, I don't really know that much about you anymore."

"You know the important things," Sasuke argued. "Sometimes, I do need help. I contact Suigetsu and the others when that happens."

"The others including Karin?"

Sasuke sipped from the wine glass. It was sweeter than he'd like, but he'd drink it for Sakura. "And Jugo."

Sakura stared down at her plate and said nothing.

Sasuke reached across the table and caught her chin with his index finger and lifted her face up towards him. "There is nothing romantic going on with her. There is only one woman I'm interested in and I'm currently having a nice dinner with her."

Sakura's jade eyes lit up in pleasure at his words and the sight warmed Sasuke's heart. She pulled her chin out of his grasp, leaned back in her chair, and sipped her own wine. "There is so much I want to say to you, but there never feels to be enough time."

"I'll be here all night, if you'll have me," Sasuke answered. "I'll answer any question you would like."

"I want more than one night with you, Sasuke," Sakura said quietly.

"I know." Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "But that's all I can give right now. I have to atone." He opened his eyes and focused his attention on the woman across from him. "You have no idea how much I'd love to simply stay here with you playing house, but there is a darkness inside me, Sakura. I don't want to infect you with it."

"You might want to try talking to one of the counselors," Sakura suggested.

Sasuke smiled wryly at her. "If I'm going to talk to anyone, it's going to be you, not some stranger." He picked up his fork again. "Do you have some music? I'd like to listen to the kind of music you like."

.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

.

They finished off the bottle of wine and lay relaxed and stretched out side by side on Sakura's bed facing each other. Music played softly in the background. Sakura spoke about the things she had accomplished after the war. Sasuke didn't ask questions, but was content to listen. His hand held hers, fingers entwined, the entire time as she spoke.

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what you've been doing," Sakura said.

"Reconnaissance mostly. It's actually pretty boring. I don't talk to others, I don't interact unless I have to," Sasuke explained. "Mostly, I travel between the villages and I listen, watch, and observe. I worry that Kaguya could return. It seemed too simple that a handful of ninjas could defeat her permanently. She's a force that has been around for ten-thousand years. Preventing another war is more important than being comfortable in a warm bed with someone that loves me."

"Do you ever think about me?" Sakura asked, her voice small.

Sasuke released her hand and reached up for her hair. He ran his fingers through the soft, silky strands. "All the time." His palm cupped the back of her head and he brought his face so close to hers that the tips of their noses touched. He turned his head just slightly and pressed his lips against hers hesitantly.

Sakura's hand grasped his shoulder and she returned the kiss. They both grew more confident and the kiss became deeper and more passionate until the world was forgotten and it was just them — Sasuke and Sakura.

Eventually, Sasuke drew back, his eyes bright with emotion. Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke trailed his fingers playfully up and down her back. "I don't know if I'll ever get to return to Konoha permanently, Sakura. I can't offer you the life you deserve. But, if you'll accept me, I'll do the best I can."

"I don't need to be coddled, Sasuke." Sakura brushed her lips against his again. "You said you're a bit like Jiraiya with your nomadic lifestyle, well I'm like Master Tsunade. I don't need a man in order for me to be happy, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a man that wants to make me happy."

"I don't know if I'll make you happy," Sasuke answered seriously. "I'll probably make you sad most of the time, but I'll try to bring happiness."

"I want you to ask for help sometimes. If you need someone at your side, please, ask me. I'm strong, Sasuke. And I don't mind getting out of the village sometimes for an extended mission. And I would like to see you occasionally."

Sasuke's hand lingered on Sakura's hip. "I know you're strong. This is my penance. I didn't want to involve you."

"If you're serious about having some sort of relationship with me, that involves trusting me to share your burdens, Sasuke."

"Why did you stop calling me Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke asked.

"When we stopped being children," Sakura answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out an exacerbated sigh. "Fine." He sat up and reached behind his hair and pulled a pair of identical necklaces out from underneath his shirt. Sakura sat up as well and eyed him curiously. He unclasped one of the necklaces and placed it around Sakura's neck. "With this, you'll be able to find me wherever I am."

Sakura touched the charm at her throat and looked at it closely. It was an onyx stone carved and polished so that it looked like the Mangekyou of Sasuke's Sharingan eye. "You planned to give this to me?"

Sasuke nodded. "It took a while to create it and it will only work for you. So, even if you lose it, no one can use it, but you."

"I won't lose it," Sakura murmured, tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I know you won't," Sasuke said. He brushed a tear from her cheek that had escaped her eye.

"Will it help you know where I am?"

Sasuke smirked. "I always know where you are."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "How is that?"

Sasuke's smirk transformed into a playful smile. "I just follow the path of destruction of land and broken hearts."

"While the destruction to land isn't something I can deny, I will say that I don't break hearts," Sakura argued offended. "I just told you how I healed Mister Masuzawa's wife's heart."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not blind, Sakura, though for a while I was — both figuratively and literally. You're the most eligible bachelorette amongst the Hidden Villages." Sasuke leaned towards her again and kissed her deep and slow. "I told you that I listen on my travels and everyone talks about you with envy, respect, and admiration."

"You plan to leave in the morning?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I can't stay, though I wish I could."

"No, it's fine."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "At least you can pretend that you'll be sad about it."

"Why would I be sad?"

Sasuke gaped. "Because I'm awesome and you're going to be upset without me!"

Sakura laid her hands on either side of Sasuke's face and brushed her lips against his. "Not this time."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and drew Sakura into his lap. He started to kiss her chin, her throat, trailing down to the swell of her breasts from where the low-cut blouse revealed skin. "You're definitely going to miss me," he said, nipping her flesh gently.

"Not at all," Sakura argued, slightly breathless.

Sasuke snapped his head up and stared at her in disbelief. "I bare my heart and soul to you and you're not going to miss me?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, because this time I'm going with you."

Sasuke started to protest. He had a hundred reasons why she shouldn't give up her life in the village to wander around with him.

Sakura held her index finger over his lips before he could voice any of his reasons. "I have a ridiculous amount of vacation — several month's worth in fact since I never take days off. I can make observations of my own while traveling around the various villages. This children's therapy program should encompass the children everywhere and this will help me see the effect of the war on their young minds."

"So, you're not just wanting to spend time with me? You want to do research?" Sasuke asked, somewhat bewildered by the idea. "You don't just want to follow after me?"

"I want to be clear on something with you, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't ever intend to follow you again." Her jade eyes flashed with passion. "I intend to walk at your side."

"Okay," Sasuke said. He laid back on the bed, taking Sakura down with him, their arms around each other and their legs tangled. "But, for now, how about we just lay beside one another for a few more hours. We can leave early morning after you settle your affairs. I need to pick up my cloak and turban from your office anyway."

"Surely, you don't just want to lay beside each other," Sakura teased, brushing her breasts against his chest.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. "Of course not. Who knows when we'll have as nice bedding as we do here? We should definitely let our first time be on a bed." He trailed kisses down her neck again, enjoying how she arched against him. "Maybe the second and third time too. The night is young."

"You're optimistic," Sakura said. She pulled back from him slightly. "I suppose you've had quite a bit of practice to have such stamina," she said with a scowl.

"None at all," Sasuke confessed. "Not to say there weren't opportunities, but there's only one woman I'd ever trust enough to be so vulnerable." He smirked, enjoying how her face relaxed at his explanation. "I just figure you being the amazing medical ninja you are that you'll be able to speed up my recovery."

"I can do that," Sakura said, threading her fingers in his dark hair.

"Oh, I know it," Sasuke answered.

"So, are you still planning on reviving the Uchiha clan? Or do I need to have you run to the convenience store and pick up a little something," Sakura asked.

The question wasn't something Sasuke was ready for, but looking at Sakura and knowing that she accepted him completely, eliminated his fears on the subject. "If you're willing to revive the clan with me, I think we should get to work and just see what happens."

.

.

.


End file.
